redescubrimiento
by maestro jedi
Summary: puede un corazon segarse por las envidias, puede un hombre reparar los daños hechos, o es tan solo una mentira contada por un cuenta cuentos
1. Chapter 1

En realidad estaba seguro que esa era la mejor decisión que había tomado, ¿acaso no había otra forma? De mantener su hombría intacta, en realidad ella no había actuado de una manera que le resultara extraña para el

¿Acaso el no tuvo mujeres ajena entre sus brazos? ¿Acaso no había profanado la santidad de su matrimonio, con el pecado de la infidelidad? Entonces porque ahora el debía ser el que repudiara a la madre de sus hijos, por un pequeño amorío, el cual en su interior sabía que no había significado más de una noche de locura por embriagues y que su amada esposa estaba sumamente arrepentida de sus actos

Pero su excelencia, debe saber que en el santo libro, se dicta cual es el castigo que se le debe aplicar a una mujer adultera – reclamo el obispo, mientras se levantaba tranquilamente de su asiento

En realidad el chico, sabia cual era el castigo ¿pero acaso merecía su esposa tal pena? Según el no merecía tanto si no solo una pequeña reprimenta, pero siempre recordarle que si volvía a caer en esa situación su castigo seria mayor

Debo recordarle que la reina no solo atentó contra la corona si no contra la paz de dios, al atreverse a tener un amante y dios no quiso así un engendro de esa endemoniada copulación – replico el anciano obispo mientras se volvía a sentar

El chico miro cansado a su junta suprema, en realidad solo los había convocado por que así lo dictaban los estatutos establecidos por su tatarabuelo el gran Cirus Valerius

Pueden dejarme solo – exclamo mientras se ponía de pie, y hacia el ademan de que abrieran las puertas de la sala, lo cual sus consejeros tomaron como una ligera agresión hacia su dignidad, pero prefirieron dejarlo solo por esta ocasión

En ese momento mas valía dejarlo solo, que presionarlo hacia una dirección que podría significar la penuria de todos los presentes

El chico se quedo completamente solo, escuchando simplemente el latido de su corazón, mientras veía por una de las hermosas ventanas vidriadas, la luna que parecía en esos momentos trasmitirle un pequeño sentimiento de paz espiritual

¿Brick? – exclamo una dulce voz de tras de él lo que hizo que el aludido girara delicadamente su cabeza, en realidad no le costaba saber a quién pertenecía esa dulce, voz

¿Quién más? si no su amorosa y encantadora esposa, la cual por desdicha se había visto inmiscuida en ese escándalo que había sacudido el seno de la corte

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a su lado

En realidad no importaba, en esos momentos si ella lo había engañado, o si todo era mentira, lo único que le importaba en realidad era que esa mujer, había sido la única que había amado, la única que había deseado de esa forma, no importaba cuantas hubiera antes o después de ella, su amada esposa era irremplazable

Si, tan solo, déjame solo – repuso el antes de que su esposa lograra tomarlo de las manos, lo cual dejo algo decepcionada a su mujer

Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes, no me puedes ocultar nada a mi – replico ella mientras se ponía a la altura de sus ojos

Porque en esos momentos le dolió tanto verla, sabía que el también debía perdonar, como ella lo había perdonado a él antes

Por favor tan solo, déjame solo – reclamo el chico mientras trataba de alegarse de esa situación, que empezaba a tornarse sumamente embarazosa

No Brick, esto tenemos que hablarlo ahora mismo – reclamo la dulce chica que se acercaba rápidamente a su amado, para sujetarlo delicadamente de sus manos, las cuales para su sorpresa estaban heladas, cuando regularmente estarían tibias y llenas de un calor casi maternal

No tenemos nada de qué hablar- replico el chico mientras se quitaba delicadamente las manos de su amada de las suyas

¿Es por el supuesto adulterio? – reclamo ella completamente indignada, dirigiéndole una mirada de resentimiento

En realidad el chico, no supo cómo pero termino con su mejilla adolorida y un delicado dolor en el pecho

Casi toda la noche la había paso en vela, pensando en cómo poder arreglar ese problema que el mismo se había generado, de todas formas todo eso había empezado como un simple rumor que más bien fue convirtiéndose en una especulación, hasta llegar a un enredo casi apocalíptico

El chico permaneció callado, en realidad que mas podría decir, esta bien se había sentido traicionado, no era lo mismo, en ciertos puntos el era un hombre, maldita sea se suponía que el si podía tener de vez en cuando un amorío, pero ella no ella era su esposa, su dulce y cariñosa esposa, la paciente, la pura, la protectora de su familia, la madre de sus hijos, entonces porque ella, la mujer más importante viva para él, había traicionado su confianza ¿Por qué?

Si tan solo su madre viviera, ella sabría que hacer, siempre se había sentido maravillado, como su honorable madre podía ver mas haya de lo que muchos miraban, más allá de la realidad, en un sentido que algunos incluso decían que ella podía leer el corazón

Brick acaso, crees que todo lo que se dice de mí, es verdad – replico la chica con aires de indignación, no podría ser cierto o si después de todo, ella era hija de un rey y nieta de un emperador, menuda cosa, ahora resultaba que su disque muy amado esposo dudaba de su fidelidad, colaborando sus sospechas con ese indiferente silencio

Veo que ya no tienes confianza en mí ni en mi palabra, no hay más que decir, me marco a casa de mi padre – repuso la chica saliendo del recinto, antes que si quiera le diera una oportunidad a su marido de asimilar sus palabras

Rayos – fue lo único que logro decir al momento de oír como se azotaba la puerta

Algunos días después una poderos a comitiva se formaba a las afueras de la ciudad, más de quinientos jinetes a caballo fuertemente armados, hondeando en alto la insignia de la horda azul, el terror de las grandes estepas, esperaban a la salida de quien fuera una vez una de sus más poderosas lideres

En marcha – replico la chica mientras alzaba su mano, señalando hacia el horizonte, la horda no dudo ni un instante, mientras su comandante llevaba en su espalda un pequeño bulto que predeciblemente era su pequeño hijo, mientras el más grande marchaba a su lado en un brioso corcel

Mientras en otro lugar

El joven rey no podría creer que tan rápido su mundo se había derrumbado, no hacia ni una semana que estaba preparando el festejo para celebrar su unión con su adorada esposa, la hija del señor de la horda azul en compañía de sus dos hermosos hijos y ahora, se encontraba en manos de el destino, o peor a un de su suegro el cual no dudaría en unir a la poderosa horda, junto a la gran blanca y la temible horda negra y arrasar su reino por mas grande que este fuera hasta que de el no quedara ni una astilla sobre astilla

Convoquen a mi consejo – grito el chico casi encolerizado, a lo que un ayudante de cámara se apresuro a tocar una campanita que informaba sobre la orden dada

Algunos instantes después

Por su culpa, por su malita culpa, estamos al borde del desastre, no solo mi reino esta en peligro, si no que lo que construyeron mis antepasados no servirá de nada – reclamo el rey Brick a su consejo real

Pero majestad, usted solo actuó conforme las leyes – repuso uno de los ancianos juristas

Leyes, crees que las leyes servirán cuando las hordas nos ataquen, mi amadísimo suegro no es muy conocido por su amor por las leyes, si no mal recuerdo por una ofensa menor conquisto el reino de Keney, hace como diez años cuando mi primer hijo apenas tenia un año de edad, incluso nos toco el beneficio de esa conquista o no recuerdan que nos tocaron quince provincias, como regalo por que su hija favorita le había dado un nieto sano fuerte y sobre todo que a los ojos de todos tenia el espíritu de un caballo en el, indomable como la estepa – replico Brick

Pero majestad- reclamo otro antes de ser silenciado, por el sonido de un golpe en la mesa

Pero nada, nunca de prestar mis oídos, ante sus injurias pecaminosas, nunca debí dejar que mis pensamientos fueran violentados por seres tan faltos de compasión y bondad – repuso el chico

Pero la reina – dijo un tercero antes de ser atravesado por una daga

Pero la reina nada, me escucharon bajo pena de muerte queda prohibido que alguien vuelva a mencionar el asunto, y ahí de aquel que me desobedezca, por que yo mismo lo entregare a la horda para que ajusten cuentas con ellos – repuso el chico

Pero majestad se esta sometiendo a los designios de una mujer – reclamo el anciano obispo

No, no es así Arturios, no me someto ante los designios de una mujer, si no a los designios de una poderosa reina y a un mas y algo que nunca creí que olvidaría a la madre de mis dos tesoros mas grandes, así que sin mas partiré hacia la tierra de la horda, esperan por lo menos poder hablar con ella, mientras tanto Lumier tomara mi lugar, así que sin mas guardias terminen el trabajo – exclamo el chico mientras salía de la habitación ,al mismo instante que una centena a de soldados fuertemente armados entraban al recinto para ejecutar la orden que su rey les había dado, liquidar a esa escoria costara lo que costara

El chico se encamino hacia el establo real su partida tenia que ser lo más silenciosamente posible, solo espera que dios estuviera de su lado al momento de iniciar ese extraordinario viaje hacia la tierra la horda azul

Algunas horas después por las puertas de la gran capital un solitario jinete salía al galope, con tan solo una espada como guía y su corazón como consuelo, en busca de lo que alguna vez fue suyo y si dios lo quisiera volvería ser suyo


	2. Chapter 2

El chico miro a su caballo impacientemente, nunca se había alegado tanto de la capital de su estado, incluso cuando su padre a un vivía siempre había permanecido a menos de sesenta kilómetros de la capital, era obvio que se sintiera aislado ahí en medio de la estepa de rusenta

Estupidos consejeros – exclamo mas para si que para alguien mas, todavía seguía tratando de culpar a otros, de que su amada flor de la estepa se hubiera ido de su lado

Nunca debí hacerles caso – exclamo mientras aventaba algunas ramas secas a la fogata

En realidad ahí en la soledad de la estepa, se sentía por primera vez libre, libre de los consejeros, libres de los obispos, libre de todo ese maldito protocolo, a un que debía advertir una cosa, su abuelo tenia razón al decirle que debes en cuando le diera un vistazo al mundo mas haya de la capital

Y pensar que todos me dicen que soy un buen rey – exclamo el chico mientras movía lentamente las cenizas, al principio si parecía que era un buen rey la campiña cerca de la capital lucia llena de productos y la gente se veía altamente satisfecha, incluso en la taberna que se detuvo el tercer día había una efigie de el y los viajeros en su mayoría se expresaban de el con respeto y benevolencia, pero cada instante que se alegaba mas de la capita, mas se veía el rezago de la campiña mas miseria mas corrupción, incluso al pasar por uno de los puentes que cruzaba el rió miroy estuvo a punto que los soldados que lo custodiaban lo desvalijaran por completo, si no viera presentado un oficio con el sello real que había elaborado por si las dudas, lo vieran dejado sin dinero y caballo

Y pensar que Leandro dice que tiene a los hombres controlados – replico el chico al mismo tiempo que escupía

Todos parecían verle la cara de imbecil, sus consejeros, sus generales incluso el obispo que se decía servidor del señor, todos por que nadie le había dicho que hacia poco la mitad de la región de Andulán había sufrido una inundación, o que el puente que conectaba a Croney con Atumadia estaba a punto de convertirse en poco mas que un montón de escombros, que nadie podía decirle que su reino simplemente se caía a pedazos, incluso sus soldados parecían no estar en las mejores condiciones para la lucha, en todo lo que llevaba de trayecto no había visto ni una condenada patrulla de reconocimiento o atalaya, si la horda atacaba en esos momentos no se habría enterado hasta que su suegro le viera apretado el mismo el cuello con sus manos de oso

No puedo confiar en nadie- musito el chico resentido con toda la humanidad

Yo no diría eso – dijo una voz a su espalda, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo se tensara ¿desde cuando había alguien a su espalda?

¿Quién eres ¿ - reclamo el chico mientras desenvainaba su espada y se ponía en posición de combate ante ese visitante inesperado

En realidad, lo que deberías preguntarte es ¿Quién eres tú? – replico un chico de mas o menos su edad que se sentaba tranquilamente al lado de su fogata

Lo que hico que el chico se quedara algunos instante meditando ¿Qué no se quien soy yo? Repuso mentalmente, pero de inmediato desecho la pregunta, el si estaba seguro de saber quien era

Yo se exactamente quien soy yo – reclamo el chico mientras se ponía al lado de su inesperado acompañante

Entonces ¿Por qué dices que no puedes confiar en nadie? – reclamo tranquilamente el chico rubio que seguía viendo el fuego como si algo en el lo atrajera misteriosamente

Que tiene que ver eso con lo otro – replico el pelirrojo algo ofuscado,¿Que estaba hablando con un loco? por su forma de actuar quizás, pero las ropas no eran las de un demente, quizás de un andrajoso pero no demente

Todo – replico el chico mientras lazaba un pequeño puño de tierra al fuego, que genero una pequeña nube de humo

¿Cómo que todo? No te entiendo – reclamo el chico mientras se acercaba mas a su invitado el cual lo estaba sacando rápidamente de sus casillas

Si sabes quien eres tu, como es posible que digas que no puedes confiar en nadie, acaso no confías en ti mismo – replico el chico lentamente como si cada silaba fuera un clavo que tenia que clavar muy lentamente en el cuerpo de su interlocutor

El pelirrojo se quedo por unos instantes pensando, ese extraño chico con solo una pregunta lo había hecho conocerse más de lo que muchos de sus dizques sabios lo habían conseguido

¿Quien eres tú? – replico el chico al fin

El chico rubio movió su cabeza muy lentamente, mientras le sonreía y sin más volvió a echar ahora un puño de algo de lo que llevaba en una pequeña bolsita de cuero que colgaba de su cuello hacia la fogata

Un simple servidor del dios de los ejércitos – musito al instante que una gran nube azul se desprendía de la fogata en medio de un gigantesco estruendo

¿Pero que demonios haces? – reclamo el chico mientras sacaba su espada y le apuntaba con ella, sabia que nunca debió de a verla guardado, no se podía confiar en ese demente

Salvándote de una muerte segura, ahora pase lo que pase no te muevas – reclamo el chico con una voz fuerte y decidida mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba algo del suelo

Algunos instantes después, una figura fantasmal, se apareció ante ellos en medio del humo de la fogata, era como si un ángel hubiera aparecido y se viera decidido a cantar una dulce melodía ante esos simples y pequeños mortales

No la escuches es una Banshee – replico el chico mientras alzaba en lo alto una cruz de plata que la aparicion vio con desde

VEN A MI, VEN A MI, VEN A MI VEN A MI - replico la sensual aparicion que tenia la forma de una chica rubia de ojos azules y delicada figura, mientras resitaba su delicada tonada

No la ogias, si dejas que la tentacion te ganen, una vez que te tenga no te soltara hasta que te haya chupado toda esencia vital de tu cuerpo- grito el chico mientras le daba un golpe al pelirrojo que lentamente empesaba a caminar hacia la aparecion

VEN A MI, VEN A MI, NO LO ESCUCHES Y VEN A MI – volvio a entonar dulcemente la Banshee

Que no la ogias – grito el chico al golpear nuevamente al joven pelirrojo el cual cayo sin sentido a sus pies

NO – grito la aparicion volteandose furibundamente al joven saserdote

Nunca mas, infame Banshee volveras a subcionar la fuerza vital de un ser vivo, yo te ordeno en nombre del Altisimo que regreses a tu lugar de descanso eterno, hasta el dia del juico cuando el y solo el jusgara tus acciones – resito el chico tranquilamente mientras la rociaba de agua con la ayuda de una rama de roble

NO – exclamo la paricion al momento de desvancerse

Algunas horas depues

Brick se sentia como si una mula lo viera pateado, tenia que darle un escarmiento a ese chico, lo antes posible, pero cuando logro ponerse de pie vio como el sol empesaba a salir en el horizonte cuanto tiempo abria estado inconsiente, se reviso rapidamente pero parecia que todo estaba en su lugar, no lo habían registrado

Veo que te despertastes – exclamo una voz conocida para el

Tu – exclamo el chico mientras se ponia de pie – Tu me golpeastes, exigo una disculpa por a verme golpeado de esa manera – reclamo el pelirrojo

El rubio simplemente se limito a verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Si no te viera golpeado ahora mismo estaria hechando la ultima pala de tierra a tumba, estupido ignorante, no te das cuenta que esa Banshee te tenia a su merced- exclamo el chico el pelirrojo trato de recordar lo susedido, pero su mente era un mar de ideas lo unico que recordaba era fragmentos, gritos y despues solo un grito desgarrador

¿Pero que queria de mi esa Banshee? – exclamo el chico mientras se tiraba en el suelo al lado de su acompañante

Nada, tu no le eras importante, solo tu fuerza vital – replico el chico – y pensar que antes habia sido una tierna chica – susurro mas para si que para el pelirrojo

A que te refieres la conoces – replico el chico

Mejor dicho la conoci, pero fue hace mucno tiempo, pero es una larga historia y dudo mucho que al rey Brick le interese una historia tan aburrida – replico calmadamente el chico

El pelirrojo lo miro rapidamente ¿el rey Brick? ¿como diablos se habia dado cuenta que el era el rey?

¿Como sabes quien soy? –pregunto el chico rapidamente

No ahi que ser un genio, para darse cuenta quien eres, todo el mundo sabe, el desden que le hisistes pasar a la reina blossom, y que harias lo que fuera por recuperarla, además, el caballo que montas no importa que sea un castrado, se nota que esta bien cuidado, y un observador atento se daría cuenta que no eres un chico cualquiera, tienes el porte de un rey, además que no hueves a establo – repuso el chico mientras soltaba una pequeña risita

El chico no pudo evitar sonreir ante esa afirmacion

¿entonces quien eres tu, servidor del alticimo? ¿que acaso no se te permite dar tu nombre? – repuso el chico mientras se ponia de pie

El rubio simplemente solto una risa, en verdad que para ser rey, ese chico si sabia como comportarse sin seguir un protocolo extricto

Me llamo Boomer de Turei, para servirle majestad – exclamo el chico mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Dejalo asi, pero te pido de la manera mas atenta que respondas mi pregunta ¿quien era esa chica? Que mencionastes hace poco – pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba

Esta bien si el rey de esta tierra, quiere saber la verdad, se la dire, su nombre era Bubbles de los McEstivenson, una chica llena de vida, todos los que la conocíamos sabíamos que nunca había existido criatura tan delicada y encantadora – repuso el chico tranquilamente, parecía que relatar esa historia le estaba costando relatarla

Prosigue por favor – repuso el pelirrojo al verlo algo vacilante

Pero un día fatídico día en medio de la ultima revuelta, los soldados del alguacil arrasaron nuestra ciudad, el pueblo se había revelado ante los abusos del gobernador, y a un que habíamos mandado una embajada de ciudadanos para exponer nuestras quejas ante el rey, nunca recibimos respuesta, fue durante esos terribles días que sucedió – replico el chico casi al borde de las lagrimas

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el chico después de algunos minutos de silencio

Esos mal nacidos la violaron, junto al resto de las muchachas y niñas de la ciudad, una vez que la revuelta se hubiera sofocado, fuimos pocos que logramos escapar a la masacre, yo regrese para ver si podía encontrarla después de la masacre, pero lo único que pude encontrar fue su cuerpo mancillado a los piel de una iglesia con el vestido blanco rasgado y el cuello cortado de lado en lado, juro que si el señor prior de San Gabriel no me hubiera detenido, justo ahí me viera quitado la vida, para si al menos estar a su lado – exclamo el chico mientras lentamente empezaba a llorar

El pelirrojo no supo que decir, ¿Cuántas historias a lo largo de su reino serian similares? ¿Cuantas veces sus subordinados abusarían de su poder y prestigio a sus espaldas de el? ¿Cuantos pueblos abrían sufrido algo parecido?

Se que no es culpa tuya, o de tu padre, crees acaso que te viera salvado, de morir a sus manos, si tu vieras formado parte de lo que le paso – exclamo el chico mientras se ponía de pie

Pero pude a ver hecho algo para impedir que eso sucediera

No nunca vieras podido hacer algo, no estaba en tus manos, si paso es por que el altísimo así lo quiso, lo que esta en tus manos es evitar que algo parecido vuelva a pasar, ahora me despido que el señor ilumine tu camino joven rey – repuso el chico mientras empezaba alegarse del improvisado campamento

Espera, por que no me acompañas, en mi viaje, así me podrás enseñar, todo lo que desconozco, abrir mis ojos a la realidad que tanto ignoro – repuso el chico alcanzándolo

No puedo, mi trabajo aquí a terminado, si alguna vez el señor dicta que nos volvamos a encontrar, entonces yo te buscare – exclamo el chico con una sonrisa

Entonces ten cuidado – dijo el chico mientras lo veía alegarse

No el que debe tener cuidado eres tu, recuerda no todo lo que se ve es lo que parece – exclamo el chico mientras empezaba a desvanecerse en medio de una polvadera, que como apareció desapareció, con el chico incluido

Lo tendré en mente amigo mió, lo tendré en mente – exclamo el chico mientras veía como el sol empezaba a alzarse en toda su gloria en el horizonte – lo tendré en mente -


	3. Chapter 3

La chica se levanto lentamente, en realidad estaba sumamente adolorida, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez, que se había sentido tan mal, no podía ser que tan rápido se hubiera olvidado como dormir en un catre nómada o si, bueno en su antigua casa, tenia una gigantesca cama, donde a veces ella y su esposo solían permanecer horas, platicando, mientras sus dos pequeños hijos dormitaban en sus brazos

Brick – sollozo lentamente, como había sido el capaz, de creer tal sarta de mentiras – como pudiste hacerme esto – susurro mientras se levantaba, en realidad adaptarse a la vida en casa de su padre, había sido difícil para ella, no solo su estomago ya no estaba acostumbrado a la comida, si no que incluso sus hijos no parecían acostumbrarse mucho, en especial el pequeño Li el cual parecía tener la fiereza de un lobo azul, no importaba que doncella lo cargara el la terminaba arañando y para sorpresa de su madre, su abuelo lo había nombrado el cuarto en la su sección, después de sus dos hermanos y su hijo mayor, a un que a un así se veía bastante complacido con el carácter del pequeño incluso lo había cargado en una ocasión

Flash back

Blossom entro calmadamente a la tienda de su padre, el gran Orlum señor de la estepas, el cual se encontraba sentado en trono hecho de huesos de león blanco, el cual hizo un ademán para que su hija mayor se acercara, mientras sus dos hijos permanecían afuera, como era costumbre su hermano Tameru estaba del lado izquierdo y su hermano Chen Du a su izquierda, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de volver estar con la gente que sabia que en el fondo la amaba sin restricciones

¿Me mandantes a llamar padre? – repuso la chica mientras se inclinaba

Así es mi pequeña flor de la estepa – repuso el gran señor de la estepa mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a su hija

¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece a nuestro gran señor? – pregunto la chica inclinando lentamente su cabeza

¿Saber toda la verdad? – repuso su padre mientras se ponía seriamente frente a ella

Sobre que – repuso la chica algo nerviosa, desde que había llegado a la tierra de su padre le había ordenado a su gente que no dijera nada del motivo de su viaje y ahora parecía que su padre, estaba enterado de todo, en esos momentos le vieran dado ganas de correr, pero sintió el miedo que corría por todo su cuerpo, así que sin saber por que empezó a contarle todo a su padre mientras bajaba la mirada

Algunas horas después se encontraba todavía ahí relatándole a su padre, los últimos detalles de su vida, incluso le había contado de las múltiples infidelidades de su esposo, el cual a un que parecía aborrecerla, seguía amando con mucha devoción

Por otra parte su padre se hallaba en el mas profundo de los silencios, en realidad parecía casi un espíritu a un ser viviente

Y eso es todo mi Augusto padre – repuso la chica mientras inclinaba un poco mas la cabeza

Ya veo – repuso su progenitor mientras le tocaba lentamente el hombro – creo que debemos hacer algo no lo crees así – repuso mientras se dirigía con un ademán hacia sus dos hijos

¿Qué aremos? – pregunto la chica mas por impulso que deseosa de saber la verdad

No es obvio, recuperar la herencia de mis nietos – repuso calmadamente Orlum mientras se dirigía a hacia sus hijos los cuales se detuvieron ante su marcha

Tameru, Chen Du, convoquen a las Hordas, creo que a llegado la hora de visitar a mi amadísimo yerno – repuso fríamente el rey

Así se ara padre – replicaron rápidamente los dos jóvenes y se marcharon de ahí

¿Pero padre yo? – repuso la chica rápidamente

¿Tu que? – pregunto su padre secamente

Lo amo – repuso la chica tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

Espero por tu bien, que ese amor se valla con el aire de la estepa, en especial por el bien de mis nietos – exclamo secamente su padre, mientras se alegaba

La chica sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, pero tenia que ser fuerte, no debía llorar frente a los guardias de su padre, ella era la gran domadora del norte, la conquistadora de Xeugun y Queguan, que acaso no sentía el menor respeto por ella, esta bien Brick le había mostrado lo hermoso que era ser amada y sentirse deseada, pero también le había demostrado el dolor del desprecio, y eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar

Llama a Buttercup, quiero que traiga a mis hijos a mi tienda entendido – repuso la chica a uno de los soldados que estaban apostados a lo largo de la tienda

Como desee mí lady – respondió el hombre lleno de miedo, definitivamente al yerno de su señor, no le esperaba nada agradable en el futuro cercano


	4. Chapter 4

En realidad el chico no podía creer cuanta destrucción podía causar un ejército a su marcha por una región, acaso eso era lo único que dejaba la guerra a todos aquellos que tenían la desdicha de atravesarse en su camino

¿Te encuentras bien? – exclamo el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba para así poder oír al chico que trataba de salvar de las garras de el dios de las tinieblas

No te me acerques, tu eres uno de ellos – exclamo el chico pelinegro mientras lo empujaba lejos de su cuerpo lastimado

Deja de decir estupideces, yo no soy un guerrero dugay, yo pertenezco a tu reino estúpido – replico el chico mientras se volvía a acercar al mal herido

Mi reino, dices, mi reino hace mucho tiempo, que no cree que merezcamos la pena vivir, incluso hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en estos lares a alguien que tuviera el porte de un soldado de la capital – repuso el chico escupiendo un poco de sangre, al momento que se desmayaba

Idiota – susurro el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico inconsciente, el cual incluso inconsciente se opuso con alguna resistencia que le prestaran ayuda

Algunas horas después

El chico de cabello azabache se levanto con dificultad, le fallaban los pulmones, sentía la garganta llena de sangre, además de sentirse veinte años más viejos, esos malditos si se habían ensañado con él, esos sentimientos hicieron que regresara a su mente los sucesos que habían pasado hacia algunos días

La pequeña villa de hoe lu se encontraba en medio de un pequeño valle entre las altas montañas que dividían la gran estepa en dos mundos diferentes de un lado el mundo de las hordas y del otro el mundo de las civilizaciones, su pequeña aldea se encontraba en medio de una encrucijada, era parte del reino de Xan pero su gente pagaba algún tributo de vez en cuando al gran rey Orlum

Pero al parecer a ninguna de esas dos potencias les preocupaba la región mas de lo que un perro le preocupan sus pulgas

Su abuelo, le había dicho que sirvió con orgullo a las ordenes del rey Valerius el grande, contra las invasiones de los pueblos del alba, incluso cuando el clima se lo permitía el viejo a un lucia de vez en cuando sus medallas engalanadas con listones en conmemoración de sus actos de valentía

Pero eso en realidad le había servido de algo, si de vez en cuando en su vida ,le había llegaba alguna carta del palacio donde el rey le expresaba su gratitud y su amistad, pero de eso a nada mas, la provincia era una de las más pobres y difíciles de defender dado la porosidad de su frontera y la lealtad de algunos grupos semi nómadas como los Dugay o los Ikko ikko que se negaban a aceptar otro poder más que el suyo propio, lo cual convertía su amada tierra en una tierra de nadie desde hacia algunas décadas

Eso fue lo que paso, hace algunos días antes de que el sol despuntara las campanas del santuario sonaron, con grandes alaridos proclamando que un ejército se aproximaba hacia las murallas, con afán de saqueo, el chico apenas tuvo tiempo de salir semi vestido con una espada en su mano cuando una andanada de flechas incendiarias choco contra su vecindario, causando el más grande de los caos que un simple mortal pudiera imaginar

Lo que a continuación ocurrió era algo que su mente y su cerebro se negaban a recordar, era como si con eso trataran de evitarle el dolor de los recuerdos, solo algunas imágenes de destrucción de sangre, de humo, de gente gritando por sus vidas, de mujeres siendo arrastradas hacia alguna casucha abandonada, de niños arrancados de los brazos de sus padres, de jóvenes que morían con la espada en la mano, incluso de un viejo sacerdote que murió con la cruz en la mano para evitar que de esa forma fuera mancillada por los invasores

No supo cuando pero el dolor y su cansancio lo vencieron de nuevo, solo pudo recordar en esos momentos como alguien lo tapaba gentilmente con una pesada capa de piel de borrego

Veo que despertaste – dijo una fría mañana un chico de mirada intrigante, con una tonalidad de ojos bastante peculiar, rojos como el pecho de un cardenal de las montañas

El chico pelinegro trato levemente de levantarse y tomar su espada, pero incluso el más leve movimiento le costaba bastante energía

-Argh – fue lo único que logro mancillar cuando sintió que su brazo derecho se endurecía

Será mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos - repuso calmadamente el chico de ojos color rojos, mientras se sentaba a su lado

Como si te importara si me hiciera daño o no – repuso el chico dándole la espalda

En eso te equivocas – respondió el pelirrojo

¿Porque me equivoco? – repuso el chico algo cansado de esa platica infructuosa, en realidad lo único que quería hacer era volverse a dormir, al menos ahí no sentía el dolor ni la humillación

Porque siendo el gobernante de esta gente, debo velar por ellas, pero veo que eh fallado nuevamente en el cometido divino que me ha asignado el señor de los ejércitos – repuso pausadamente el chico como si esperaba que con ello, su acompañante sufriera un paro cardiaco o algo peor, pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron truncados ante las risas que salían de la boca del pelinegro

Tu el rey de estas tierras, ja ahora sí que me hiciste reír, tu el todo poderoso Brick señor de todo lo que ve, casado con la hermosa princesa Blossom hija del todo poderoso Orlum y nieta del señor de la tundra, mientras tu serias descendiente del grandioso rey Virus Valerius, o eso sí que me hizo gracia - carcajeo el chico hasta que empezó a brotarle sangre por la boca lo que hizo que se callara, y sin mucho esfuerzo se quedara dormido

Así que a eso he llegado, ser un chiste hasta para mi propio pueblo – gruño Brick mirando al chico lastimado que aun que dormido todavía expresaba una sonrisa boba en su rostro

Algunas horas después

El chico pelirrojo trataba inútilmente de darle de comer, al chico azabache que a un lo miraba con ojos de resentimiento

Déjame no quiero comer nada – repuso el chico mientras le devolvía bruscamente el plato con un potaje de vegetales

En ese caso no te daré cordero – exclamo el chico mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de la cabaña y empezaba a comer delicadamente una pierna de cordero recién comprada a un campesino, que todavía despedía un deliciosos aroma a recién cocida, lo que hizo que el estomago del chico azabache lo traicionara rugiendo como un desesperado

Veo que tienes hambre – repuso calmadamente el chico

A lo que el chico azabache solo pudo asentir levemente ruborizado, ante la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, se sentía como un pequeño niño remilgoso, que no quería comer, pero que era obligado cariñosamente por su bondadoso padre

Pues que esperas ven y siéntate, porque se está enfriando la comida – repuso el chico mientras seguía comiendo

A lo que el azabache solo pudo responder dirigiéndose a comer

Gracias por la comida – dijo el pelinegro recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, mientras dejaba ver su estomago hinchado por el atracón

No hay de que, necesitas comer si quieres que tu cuerpo vuelva hacer la roca que era antes – repuso el chico mientras tomaba rápidamente un trago de vino aligerado con agua

Eso creo – exclamo el chico mientras se estiraba levemente, santo cielo sus huesos sí que le dolían pero al menos los músculos se estaban destensando rápidamente

¿Y dime de dónde eres ¿– pregunto el chico

Yo de esta región de la villa Heo lu o mejor dicho lo que queda – repuso el chico con un tono que dejaba de ver su amargura en ella – a propósito mi nombre es Butch – exclamo el chico como si con eso quisiera evitar seguir indagando en su pasado

¿Butch? – repuso el chico extrañado

Si Butch que nunca oísteis un nombre así, me imagino que un hombre de mundo como tu debe saber muchas cosas – exclamo el chico con un tono desafiante lo que hizo que el chico sonriera

Te equivocas, antes creí que lo sabía todo, ahora me doy cuenta que no se lo suficiente, pero espero que eso lo pueda cambiar – respondió el chico sirviendo nuevamente los dos vasos de vino

A propósito cuál es tu nombre - exclamo Butch mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de vino

Ya te dije mi nombre es Brick, señor de estas tierras, hijo de Máximo, nieto de Valerius Augusto, bis nieto del emperador Romenious y bis nieto del gran Cirus Valerius – exclamo el chico secamente mientras le mostraba un pequeño collar que colgaba de su cuello, lo que hizo que el chico azabache escupiera el vino mientras se quedaba viendo el collar, solo una persona en el mundo podía lucir ese diamante azul en forma de estrella, eso significaba que lo que decía era verdad

Mi rey – exclamo el chico casi como un grito mientras se trataba de poner de rodillas, lo cual impidió el pelirrojo haciéndolo volver a sentar en su silla

No Butch no soy tu rey, si no simplemente tu amigo – repuso el chico una sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla


	5. Chapter 5

La chica permaneció de pie, mientras su señora mandaba a su hijo mayor con su instructor, para la lección de equitación, mientras el más pequeño era cargado por su nana de cría

Me mando a llamar mi lady – repuso la azabache

Así es Buttercup – inquirió la chica

Desea hablar, con la criada o con su amiga – repuso la chica lentamente, mientras se cercioraba que no hubiera nadie a la vista

Con mi amiga- exclamo la chica mientras se acercaba a la joven, mientras la otra hacia un ademán de abrazarla – Que vamos hacer, mi padre planea matar a mi esposo, si no lo amara tanto yo misma le hubiera sacado las tripas, pero a un que el me fue infiel, yo lo quiero con todo mi corazón – repuso la chica mientras empezaba a llorar

Cálmate, por favor, no debes llorar no es el momento – repuso la azabache

Si, si es el momento para llorar, tu sabes que lo es – sollozo la chica

No lo es – exclamo la pelinegra, mientras le daba una cachetada a su amiga, en realidad el simple hecho de hablar con tanta naturalidad con ella, hubiera significado la muerte, en otra circunstancias – lo siento pero era la única forma que reaccionaras – susurro mientras se apartaba de la pelinaranja, la cual se sobaba delicadamente la mejilla

Gracias – exclamo mientras le tomaba sus manos a su amiga, en realidad era lo que necesitaba, un fuerte golpe que la sacara de ese mundo de auto compasión

De nada, ¿ahora que vamos hacer? – pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba

La pelinaranja, pareció meditar algunos instantes, hasta que alguien se presento, en el exterior de su tienda, la cosa hubiera sido insignificante, si el tipo no hubiera logrado entrar en ella

Saludos, reina Blossom – susurro un rubio mientras se inclinaba

¿Quién eres tú? – inquirió la pelinegra, interponiéndose entre el recién llegado y su ama, en realidad podía ser una criada o ayudante, pero en realidad ese era un simple disfraz, para la guarda espaldas personal de la reina

Su belleza, es incluso mas magnifica, de la que me relato su esposo – exclamo el chico con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, sin ninguna muestra de temor, por donde se encontraba o se hallaba

Mi esposo – susurro la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho

Así es – respondió el chico mientras empezaba a dibujar algo en el suelo con un pequeño palo

A un así, responde a mi pregunta – exclamo la chica mientras se acercaba al rubio, mostrando sutilmente una daga escondida entre los pliegos de su blusa

Yo simplemente soy un siervo del señor – exclamo el chico, haciendo un ademán, mientras de la nada empezaba a formarse un pequeño estanque ante sus pies

Eres un brujo – grito la chica saltando sobre el rubio, en realidad eso era mas peligroso que un asesino, menudo desgraciado del esposo de su amiga, había enviado a un vil brujo a tratar de matarla, no tenia perdón el muy infeliz

No soy un brujo y será mejor que te calmes, nunca le pegaría a una dama – indico el chico mientras levantaba un pequeño báculo de plata y delicadamente golpeaba a su adversario en medio de su torso haciéndola caer rápidamente inmóvil al suelo

¿Qué me hiciste? – mascullo la chica, mientras sentía que no podía moverse ni levantarse

Simplemente, aplique un golpe de cobra en ti, eso evitara que te hagas daño – repuso dulcemente el chico, mientras hacia una ademán que se acercaran a el

¿Qué quieres de mí? – inquirió la chica, nerviosa, pensando que podría hacer, si gritar o atacarlo ella misma, además otra pregunta le rodeaba la mente ¿Dónde estaban sus guardias?, acaso ese chico había acabado con toda la turba que la custodiaba

Simplemente quiero mostrarte algo interesante – susurro el chico, haciendo un ligero ademán con la mano sobre el pequeño estanque

Que cosa – repuso la chica que sin saber como había llegado junto al pequeño estanque traslucido que yacía ante los pies del chico

Simplemente la verdad – susurro el pequeño rubio mientras el estanque tomaba una apariencia brillante y dejaba ver acontecimientos del pasado

Algunos instantes después

Entonces el viene hacia acá – exclamo la chica mientras lograba sentarse en su cama

Así es, a recorrido incontables millas solo para ver a su dulce amor – exclamo el chico, mientras el diminuto estanque se esfumaba en una ligera brisa

¿Cómo es posible? Nunca supo donde esta la tienda de mi padre, cuando nos conocimos, fue en la región de Lenti una de las mas cercanas a su reino, incluso ahora, no sabe el camino para llegar – repuso la chica que sentía un rápido golpeteo de su corazón

Su corazón lo aguijado noble reina, su corazón lo a guiado, pero a un así un guía terrenal le vendría bien – repuso el chico mientras ayudaba levantarse a la pelinegra, la cual tenia la mirada de un tigre a punto de atacar

¿Pero tu como sabes eso? – indago la chica

Solo se que lo se – exclamo el chico con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios

Ya veo – repuso la chica, mientras serraba rápidamente sus ojos, o su visión estaba mal, o por un leve instante había visto a una chica rubia tomada dulcemente del brazo de ese sacerdote, con una sonrisa parecida a la de un ángel

En ese caso, mi misión a acabado, con su permiso me retiro – dijo el chico mientras con ademán, abría la cortina de la tienda, la cual sin mas se abrió, mostrando una recia tormenta que caí sobre el suelo, desde a que horas había empezado a llover ninguna de las dos chicas se percato

Espera – repuso la chica, al instante que vio que el rubio simplemente se empezaba a desvanecerse entre la lluvia como si simplemente fuera parte de la misma

Bloosom estas bien – inquirió la chica mientras se acercaba a su amiga

Si Buttercup, si estoy bien, pero será mejor que empaques, tienes una larga marcha por delante – inquirió la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios

Como ordene alteza – repuso la chica pelinegra mientras se inclinaba delicadamente

Tengo una carta que escribir – exclamo la chica con una gigantesca sonrisa entre sus labios

Supongo que querrás que yo misma la entregue – mascullo la chica mientras empezaba a acercarse a la pelinaranja

Si me haces ese favor, ahora tengo algo de hambre, podrías traerme un poco de fruta – indico la chica

Creo que si – repuso la chica

Todo bien mi lady – inquirió un guardia desde la parte de afuera

Si Tolú, todo bien, todo espléndidamente bien – dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa, en realidad todo empezaba a ir espléndidamente bien


	6. Chapter 6

El chico se quedo admirado ante el magnifico espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, había leído sobre él, escuchado de él, pero nunca en toda su vida pensó verlo ante sus propios ojos

En la sima de el valle que el transitaba, como si un centinela celestial se tratara se erguía majestuoso el templo de Wau Lu

- Es magnífico – repuso el chico de pelo azabache que se había quedado estático ante el magnífico espectáculo que ante sus ojos se presentaba

- Andando, debemos llegar a sus puertas antes de que la temperatura descienda demasiado - repuso el chico pelirrojo que trataba por todos los medios luchaba contra su propio embelesamiento

- De acuerdo – exclamo el azabache arriando a su caballo

La marcha desde la región de hoe lu había sido larga, en realidad para Brick había sido una especie de redescubrimiento consigo mismo, el ver a su propio reino desde esa perspectiva lo había hecho mas susceptible incluso lo había convencido de su última decisión tomada sobre la eliminación de su alto consejo había sido la correcta

Incluso había encontrado en Butch algo que nunca creyó poder encontrar en otra persona además del joven monje que había conocido, un amigo que no le importaba su rango, si no simplemente por ser el mismo

Algunas horas después

Las puertas del templo Wau Lu en realidad lucían deslavadas, como si algo o alguien hubiera prendido fuego, eso no era una buena señal, lentamente lograron abrir una de las puertas laterales, la cual había ofrecido demasiada resistencia

Maldición – mascullo el azabache mientras alzaba el cadáver seco de un pequeño monje, que a un que su rostro ya lucia deforme por la putrefacción

Flechas Dugay – exclamo el pelirrojo mientas sacaba el arma homicida del costado del cadáver

¿Qué esos malditos no respetan nada? – mascullo el chico mientras dejaba el cadáver de la inocente victima

Al parecer no – repuso el chico mientras se levantaba, ante sus ojos se extendía una visión terrible, cientos de cadáveres pudriéndose al sol, mientras un sin fin de animales carroñeros parecían a verse dado un festín, que acaso no podía ni siquiera salvar uno de los máximos tesoros de la humanidad, como le había relatado su abuelo, el cual había visitado el mismo templo hacia mas de cien años

De pronto se escucho un ruido a lo lejos, como si un millón de campanas tocaran, eso no era posible o si, quizás si había logrado sobrevivir algunos monjes, quizás a un había esperanza, de redimirse, eso era podía ayudar al templo una vez que resolviera su situación, podría volverlo a llevar a su máxima gloria, podría ser considerado nuevamente un mecenas como su abuelo hacia atrás, grandes mecenas

Vamos Butch – exclamo el chico mientras empezaba a correr, hacia las escaleras que parecían no tener fin

Yo te sigo Brick, yo te sigo – replico el chico, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso

Algunas horas después, en realidad la cima parecía casi inalcanzable, llevaban horas subiendo y parecía que la escalera seguía por siempre, a un que debía admitir que el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era hermoso, bosques al lado del camino, incluso habían visto a una osa amamantando a sus crías sin la menos preocupación de su presencia o a un gran tigre blanco descansando placidamente, que ni si quiera noto su presencia ni se inmuto a su lado

crees que podríamos parar un poco – exclamo Butch tomándose de las rodillas, cielos si seguía así terminaría hecho polvo, mañana si que le dolerían las piernas

Creo que si – repuso el chico echándose al piso, en realidad daba gracias a que Butch pidiera un descanso , pero algunos minutos después una campana volvió a sonar, era extraño sonaba tan fuerte, como si fuera un rayo, que parecía que tocaba casi junto a sus oídos

Andando Butch estamos cerca – repuso el chico poniéndose de pie

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – mascullo el chico poniéndose de pie

Solamente lo se – repuso el chico con una ligera sonrisa

Algunos momentos después de encontraban al lado de la gigantesca campana que habían escuchado era inmensa, media casi como una casa de tres pisos, para tocarla fácilmente harían falta unas treinta personas, eso significaba que estarían cerca del recinto sagrado, caminaron por el pequeño sendero que se extendía desde la campana hacia el interior de la montaña, cuando de repente se toparon con dos gigantescos leones de piedra que montaba guardia ante una gigantesca puerta de madera con acabados de plata y oro que se erguía majestuosa sobre la pared de la montaña misma como si fuera parte de la misma

Crees que deberíamos entrar – susurro el azabache mientras deseivanaba su espada

Si – exclamo el pelirrojo mientras le hacia el ademán de desenvainar

La puerta estaba semi abierta, así que aprovecharon para entrar al recinto que estaba envuelto en tinieblas, la presencia del oro y la plata en la puerta era señal que los invasores no habían logrado llegar hasta la sima

Sean bienvenidos – exclamo una potente voz proveniente de la oscuridad

Los chicos se quedaron intimidados, como era posible que no notaran su presencia, bueno estaba oscuro, pero debieron mínimo oír su respiración

¿Quien eres? – repuso Brick

¿Si quien eres? – enfatizo el azabache mientras deseivanaba su espada, esta bien Brick le había dicho que la guardara, pero el no era su jefe

Simplemente un servidor del dios de los ejércitos – escucho responder a la voz, lo que hizo que Brick se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Así que nos volvemos a encontrar amigo mió – repuso el pelirrojo algo mas calmado

Eso mismo dijo Rey Brick eso mismo dijo – exclamo el chico

Por que no me sorprende encontrarte siempre en lugares donde reina la soledad – repuso el pelirrojo

Es ahí donde mi alma puede escuchar los designios de dios, pero creo que tu nuevo acompañante, se siente algo incomodo en ese caso déjame prender la luz – exclamo el chico, al instante que un millón de velas se prendían instantáneamente, dejando ver al rubio en medio de un gigantesco salón, simplemente ataviado con su vestimenta de monje

Un Brujo – exclamo el azabache

No simplemente un monje – repuso calmadamente Brick mientras le hacia el ademan de que guardara esa espada

Dime que te atraido a este santuario de paz – repuso el rubio calmadamente

Mi viaje amigo mió, a un que me duele decirte que este ya no es un refugio de paz, los Dugay atacaron la primera puerta – exclamo el chico

Lo se – repuso el rubio

Masacraron a los monjes – continuo

Lo se – volvió a responder el chico

¿Entonces por que estas aquí? – repuso el pelirrojo

Por que a lo que tu llamas muerte, yo lo llamo salvación, a lo que tu llamas final, yo lo llamo comienzo, no existe la muerte, simplemente es una puerta, nadie muere en el templo de Wau Lu – replico el chico, al momento que empezaba a entonar un himno sagrado

OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, SALVE NUESTRO DIOS OH, OH, OH, OH, SALVE NUESTRO DIOS - recito el chico, mientras una leve niebla cubría el piso del recinto y nuevas voces se unían a la melodiosa voz del rubio, el azabache se pego a un mas al pelirrojo, eso no estaba bien, estaba en un lugar maldito, ante sus ojos los muertos revivían, el fuego se prendía solo y ese chico rubio, por que parecía desprender una luz de su propia existencia

Algunas horas después los tres chicos, permanecían sentados frente a un gigantesco acantilado, la belleza del lugar era mágica incluso mística, como si toda la creación estuviera representada ahí mismo

Veo que al fin conseguiste otro amigo – repuso el rubio sonriendo

Así es – replico el chico

Mi nombre es -exclamo el chico antes de ser interrumpido

Butch, eres hijo de Auleo, nieto de Cristian el gran general del la región de hoe lu, proveniente de la misma villa que lleva ese nombre – repuso calmadamente el chico

Como lo supiste – replico el chico

Simplemente vi tus ojos, nadie por estas regiones tiene los ojos verdes, solo los descendientes de Cristian los tienen – susurro el chico

Había olvidado lo observador que eres – exclamo el pelirrojo

Y yo que dentro de ti todavía ahí dudas, respecto a si mereces reinar o no- susurro el chico

Así es amigo, no se si merezco esta corona, lastime a mi pueblo a mis ancestros y a mi propia dignidad y dios, pero lo que me duele en el fondo es que lastime a la madre de mis hijos, mi única razón para vivir –sollozo el chico

No debes decirlo, eres un buen rey, solo que nunca vistes la realidad, además créeme que salvar una vida, no es poca cosa – replico el rubio, mientras señalaba al azabache

Lo mismo dijo – repuso el azabache – de mi siempre tendrás mi lealtad y amistad mi rey – exclamo rápidamente Butch arrodillándose ante su amigo

Y de mi siempre tendrás mis consejos y amistad – recalco el rubio mientras le ponía un brazo en el hombro al pelirrojo que trataba de no seguir llorando

Gracias – repuso el chico

No ahí de que darlas, simplemente deja salir tus lagrimas, no esta mal que un hombre llore, créeme yo mismo llore muchísimo cuando ella se fue junto a mi antigua vida – susurro el chico mientras veía a lo lejos

Igual yo, cuando mi vida anterior fue arrasada por los soldados Dugay – exclamo azabache

Gracias – volvió a replicar el chico

Algunas horas después

Debes viajar al norte de la ruta, es ahí donde los reyes gemelos de Dugay Ikko ikko, han establecido su campamento, desvíes retarlos a un duelo, es así como podrás al fin volver al lado de tu esposa – exclamo el rubio mientras los despedía

Entiendo – recalco el pelirrojo

Solo recuerda, nunca juzgues alguien por su apariencia, joven rey y otra cosa mas – dijo el rubio

Si – repusieron los dos

Butch nunca te cierres al amor – susurro con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

El chico azabache solo se limito a sentir mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

Espero verte pronto – exclamo el pelirrojo

Antes de lo que crees creme, ante de lo que crees – repuso el rubio

Cuidate Boomer – exclamo el azabache

Y tu Butch, y cuida bien a Brick – recalco el chico

Con mi vida – repuso el chico calmadamente

Algunos instantes después los dos chicos ya habían empezado a alegarse de la entrada, comenzando a bajar por las escaleras, mientras las campanas comenzaban a sonar

Adiós Boom – exclamo el chico antes de quedarse callado, mirando con asombro que al lado de su amigo, se erguía tiernamente una chica rubia vestida con un vestido blanco con bordes dorados, pero cuando volvió a mirar, la chica había desaparecido, en definitiva la altitud lo estaba mareando

Adiós Amigos adiós – repusieron los dos mientras continuaban viajando

Cuídense y buena suerte – exclamo el chico mientras empezaba adentrarse en el templo

Crees que estuvo bien ayudarles – repuso una dulce voz

Ese es el designio del señor – susurro el chico

Si pero también lo haces por que no quieres que el sufra lo que tu sufriste – replico la chica

Vamos Bubbles no crees que ya sufrió suficiente – exclamo el chico

Eso creo pero también creo, que ella también a sufrido demasiado – recalco la chica

Es por eso que esperemos que la paz se imponga – exclamo el chico

Eso espero, ya han sufrido suficientes inocentes – susurro la chica

Sabes solo me arrepiento de una cosa en esta vida – dijo el chico mientras veía al horizonte

¿De que? – pregunto la chica

De nunca a verte dicho que te amaba – repuso el chico mientras entraba al santuario

Si los espíritus se podían sonrojar o no, era algo que la chica nunca podría averiguar


	7. Chapter 7

Como había llegado a esa situación la chica nunca lo hubiera adivinado, pero si algún día volvía a ver a ese maldito guía que la había entregado sin piedad a sus agresores, le molería los testículos a golpes

la perra a un tiene fuerza – exclamo una voz a sus espaldas

Dejen de jugar con ella y acábenla – gruño otra voz

Pero lo que era fácil decir en palabras era imposible en los hechos, ya había matado a seis de sus agresores dejando de pie a los otros seis, no por nada ella era una de las más grandes guerras de las hordas

Que pasa, acaso le comieron sus testículos los lobos – mascullo mientras terminaba con la vida de otro de sus agresores que nunca sabría como era posible que la mujerzuela le viera terminado de cortar el cuello

Argh – grito uno de los soldados Dugay lanzándose a la batalla, mientras era secundado por otro mas

Así me gusta estupidos, vengan por mi, no me obligan a ir por ustedes – recalco la chica lamiéndose una gota de sangre de la comisura de sus labios

El resto como dirían los historiadores era un mito cubriendo a una leyenda

_Algunos días después_

La chica de pelo azabache se encontraba en la capital del reino de Dugay vendiendo todo lo que le había arrebatado a sus atacantes, caballos, armas, utensilios de comida, y a una niña a la cual habían usado de simple objeto sexual, a un que a decir verdad viera querido acabar con su sufrimiento en ese mismo lugar donde la encontró semi acurrucada en el piso

Trescientas monedas, por todo incluida la esclava – repuso el anciano tratante

Todo menos la esclava esta a la venta repuso la chica, mientras ponía su manto sobre la chica

Como tu quieras mujer – repuso el anciano mientras hacia una señal a su cargadores que metieran

Y que sean trescientas cincuenta monedas – repuso

O bien pero lárgate – exclamo el anciano aventándole siete sacos pequeños de cuero

Fue un honor comerciar contigo noble mercader, en cuanto a ti andando- repuso fríamente, mientras halaba a la delicada chica lejos de ahí

_Algunos días después_

Tienes que mantener la espada en lo alto – repuso la azabache a la chica de pelo castaño

Pero la espada pesa tanto – repuso la pequeña de no mas de once años

Lo se pero si quieres evitar que otra vez un hombre mancille tu interior, debes aprender a defenderte o que preferías volver a ser usada como una simple mujerzuela de cantina – gruño la chica

No – grito la pequeña mientras se lanzaba contra su instructora, la cual desvió su golpe y sin mucho esfuerzo la tiro al piso dejándola en una clara desventaja

No esta mal, pero no dejes que tus emociones dominen tus acciones, ahora párate tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento – repuso la chica

En realidad no se había olvidado de su misión de encontrar al esposo de su amiga y señora, nomás que nadie en su sano juicio atravesaría el gran desierto de Amur Re en esa temporada, cuando el clima era inclemente o al menos eso es lo que decía la gente, era extraño, que su amiga hubiera vivido tanto tiempo, en esa dirección, ella no la había podido acompañar por una simple cuestión, era todavía propiedad de su padre, y por tanto no podía dejar de servirle a el como guarda espalda, a un que sorpresivamente había permanecido casta casi como una de las sacerdotisas de la diosa Nies o diosa lunar como le llamaba en estas inhóspitas regiones

Mientras en otro lugar

Mi señor – repuso el chico azabache acercándose a una gigantesca caravana, dirigida por un joven de ojos rojos

¿Que sucede Butch? - pregunto el chico azorando a su caballo

Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad de Wan Deyol – dijo el chico señalando los gigantesco minaretes que sobre salían de las imponentes murallas

Da la señal – repuso el chico sin mas

Como ordene mi rey – dijo el chico sin chistar

Instantes después un sin fin de banderas se levantaban mientras que innumerables trompetas anunciaban su arribo a la capital de esos reinos semi nómadas

¿Cómo había logrado el chico reunir a tantos seguidores? ¿Cómo había logrado superar el gigantesco desierto? ¿Las imponentes montañas? ¿ y la sed desgarradora? Como diría varios años después, eso era simplemente una prueba de dios

_Algunos meses antes_

El chico miraba con asombro a una gigantesca caravana que se preparaba para empezar su travesía a través de esas inhóspitas

Según dicen es la mas grande que partirá hacia la ciudad hacia donde nos dirigimos – repuso el chico azabache

Entonces debemos unirnos a ella, y yo ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de cruzar el gigantesco desierto solo – exclamo el chico mientras caminaba

Todo estaba perdido habían dicho unos mercaderes después de tres semanas en camino, sus dizque guías habían escapado y con ellos la mayoría de los guardias armados que debían proteger la caravana

No se preocupen – repuso el chico sobre su caballo

Que no nos preocupemos, sabes cuantos bandidos ahí en estas zonas – repuso un viejo sacerdote

Si, pero también se que somos muchos y que la mayoría vamos armados, si tan solo nos atacan ahí que resistir, o que acaso ya no tienes el valor para defender su existencia – mascullo el chico

¿Y quien eres tú para decir que hacer? – pregunto una mujer

Simplemente alguien que se preocupa por su seguridad – exclamo el chico con una delicada sonrisa

_Días después _

Te rindes – repuso el chico a uno de los jefes de los bandoleros que los habían atacado esa noche a decir verdad, nunca espero tanta resistencia y arrogancia por parte de sus victimas, generalmente a esta alturas del camino ya se habían fragmentado las caravanas en unidades mas fáciles de destruir

Si – repuso el hombre entrado en años

Perfecto, tengo otra propuesta para ti en ese caso – dijo el chico

¿Cuál? - exclamo el hombre

Servirme, veras no eres la primera banda que derrotamos, muchos ahora me sirven de guardia personal en mi viaje hacia la lejana capital del reino de la horda azul – repuso el chico

Y que obtengo a cambio – exclamo el hombre

Tu vida, y un lugar en mi ejercito, además de propiedades en el reino de Xan – repuso el chico

¿Y como lograras eso? – respondió el hombre

Creo que simplemente te los concederé después de todo soy el rey de ese lujar – exclamo el chico mientras dejaba ver su insignia real

Estoy a sus servicios excelencia – repuso el viejo guerrero, sinceramente prefería servir a un rey que por lo visto ya había derrotado a la mayoría de las bandas de saqueadores de la región, que morir ahí como un perro sarnoso

_Días después_

Brick nos estamos quedando sin agua – repuso el azabache

Eso supuse después de todo ahora son mas de tres mil almas las que compones la caravana, las provisiones no duraran tanto – exclamo el chico

Según me dicen algunos jefes, al frente ahí cuatro oasis hostiles como a cinco o seis días de marcha, pero pueden ser atacados – repuso el azabache

No, no atacaremos, reúne a un contingente ellos me acompañaran – repuso el chico

¿Y yo que are mi rey? –pregunto el chico

Tu cuidaras a la caravana – repuso el chico – seguirán como si nada y al quinto días cuando lleguen a los oasis, verán ondear en el una bandera roja, esa es la señal de que tenido existido, si no ves la bandera simplemente compra el agua que necesites y pasa derecho y cuídate, por que yo he muerto en mi camino de encontrar a mi amada damisela – repuso el chico

Como digas pero recuerda amigo siempre estaré ahí contigo ya sea en cuerpo y en espíritu – exclamo el chico al tomarlo del antebrazo

Y yo contigo "hermano" – repuso el rey mientras se alegaba

_Días después_

El azabache había logrado dominar la situación bastante bien, no sin tener algunos pequeños altercados, pero siempre dentro del orden

General – repuso uno de los múltiples soldados de caballería ligera de esa gigantesca mole que ahora era mas una ciudad en movimiento que una caravana, parecía que cada día se sumaban mas y mas gente a su marcha

Que paso Li – exclamo el chico

Al frente los oasis – repuso el soldado

Eso fue suficiente para que el chico sintiera latir rápidamente su corazón, sin mas subió a la sima de la duna mirando con avidez hacia el horizonte, ahí como le habían dicho los jefes de los bandidos, se encontraban uno tras del otro los cinco oasis conocidos como las cinco hermanas

- Lo logro el muy suertudote lo logro – repuso el chico mientras hacia el ademán de tocar fuertemente los cuernos anunciando su llegada

- Avísale a todo el mundo esta noche llenaremos el estomago de agua

_Algunas horas después_

Por algunos días creí que no te volvería a ver nunca mas amigo mió – repuso el azabache al momento de abrazar a su amigo

Tuve algunos problemas menores pero logre superar - repuso el chico mientras le presentaba a los jefes de los oasis que justos habían aceptado entrar a formar parte del reino de Xan, una vez que el rey les propuso una red de comercio bastante lucrativa, además de estaciones de caravana dentro de la ruta tradicional, usando los asentamientos de asaltantes como puntos de asentamiento, dado que ya estaba fortificados, a lo cual ellos respondieron que eso seria imposible, hasta que el chico les contesto que en esos momentos el ya era el jefe mas grande de esas regiones con todas las bandas a sus servicio, sin mucha mas ceremonia una improvisada bandera imperial del reino de Xan se impuso sobre cada oasis

Crees que no se rebelaran – repuso el azabache esa noche

Es posible que quieran rebelarse pero estamos cerca de la capital del reino de Dugay Ikko ikko, necesitamos todos los hombres que necesitamos – dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa

Crees poder vencer a los reyes gemelos – exclamo el azabache

Espero que así sea amigo mío, espero que así sea – repuso el chico

_De vuelta al presente _

El palacio de los reyes gemelos no era tan imponente como uno esperaría de una confederación de tribus tan despiadadas para el pillaje

Quien osa retar a nuestros señores de la guerra el Rey Wu y su hermano el Rey We - gruño un viejo heraldo

Yo – repuso el chico mientras se adelantaba, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que no le importaba volver arriesgar su vida, con el simple hecho de volver a ver a su amada

Quien eres tu – pregunto con expectación el Heraldo

Yo soy El Rey Brick hijo de Máximo, nieto de Valerius Augusto, bis nieto del emperador Romenious y tataranieto del gran Cirus Valerius – exclamo el chico poniéndose frente a sus futuros adversarios

Así que por fin el ratón salio de su ratonera – repuso uno de los reyes gemelos

Será mejor que nunca hubiera salido – repuso el otro

Yo los reto a un duelo, ustedes contra mi, el que gane se quedara con el reino del vencido – exclamo el chico

Convenido pero que sea un reto a muerte te parece – mascullo el mayor

No había otra forma de que aceptara nobles adversarios – gruño el chico

Unas horas después

Las espadas chocaban en medio de la multitud, hacia décadas que nunca se había visto algo parecido en esas regiones, tres Reyes luchando por su propia mano

Ríndete de una vez Chacal de Xan – reclamo uno se los gemelos

Nunca – repuso el chico al bloquear con su escudo uno de los ataques

Entonces muere – gritaron al unísono

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si todo en ese momento se viera congelado hasta que dos cuerpos tocaron el frió suelo

YO SOY SU NUEVO SEÑOR, ME ESCUCHARON – dijo una fuerte voz mientras levantaba su espada en lo alto – Y SU NUEVO SEÑOR LES ORDENA OBEDIENCIA - gruño el chico

Sin mas todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante su nuevo señor el Rey Brick rey de Xan Dugay Ikko Ikko y señor del desierto y los cinco oasis, en definitiva esto quedaría en los libros de historia


	8. Chapter 8

La chica se levanto apresuradamente, en realidad desde cuando no se oían los cuatro grandes tambores de Awen dunei, esa era una mala señal

¿Que sucede? – pregunto la chica mientras se asomaba fuera de su tienda

Vuestro augusto padre, a declarado la guerra al occidente, marcharemos cuando todos estén listos mi lady – exclamo el guardia respetuosamente

La chica no dijo nada mas y volvió adentro, tenia que vestirse, así que eso era lo que había mantenido a su padre tan ocupado los últimos días, con razón poco la había molestado, o incluso interrogado, sobre el estado de las tierras, las ciudades, los reinos mas aya del de su marido, cosas que ella le dijo sin restricciones, era obvio que el sabia ya de sobra del tema, solo buscaba una verificación de los hechos

¿Padre? – repuso la chica nomás entrando a la tienda del gran rey

Que sucede mi dulce flor – exclamo el con una ligera sonrisa, era como si todo lo malo de su vida, se fuera con tan solo verla a los ojos

Es cierto verdad – susurro ella, contestándose una pregunta que no tuvo el valor para expresar

Si – repuso el calmadamente

¿Por qué? – dijo la chica acercándose a su progenitor

¿Por qué? que – pregunto el como si desconociera lo que ella pensaba que el sabia

¿Por qué lo atacas? – dijo al momento de llegar hacia la mesa de planiacion

Se esta haciendo un peligro para nosotros – gruño el anciano

Pero el me ama, lo se – susurro la chica mientras se llevaba la mano hacia su corazón

De eso no estoy ya seguro – repuso el anciano

Es solo ese asunto, o ahí algo mas – pregunto viendo el mapa en cuestión

Hija mía, si tan solo no hubiera pasado, esa maldita desgracia, ahora seria el rey mas poderoso del planeta – gruño, mientras señalaba el mapa

¿Por qué marcasteis estas zonas con su color? – pregunto la chica angustiada

Por que ahora son de el, ese maldito a conquistado los reino de Dugay Ikko ikko, matando a dos de mis siervos, también domo el gigantesco desierto Amur Re y los cinco oasis, además, esto es inaudito – grito al momento de clavar un puñal señalando un punto en especifico

No puede ser – exclamo la chica viendo el lugar en cuestión

Si lo es, el maldito también controla la región del gran templo de Wau Lu – gruño si padre

Pero tu eras el que lo dominaba – exclamo la chica – es por eso que tomaste las riendas de los reinos Dugay, para proteger el gran templo o me equivoco – exclamo la chica

Si a un que de forma nominal ya esto viejo – dijo su padre – no soy el joven que podía pasar, años sin dormir en una cama, mis huesos están cansados, supongo que es hora de mi ultima gran batalla – suspiro

Pero si te sientes así por que has reunido a las tropas – dijo la chica al momento de abrazar a su padre

Para poder vengarme de la única cosa que lastimo a mi corazón – exclamo al momento de abrazar a sus hija

Padre yo – iba a exclamar la chica

Espera, ustedes largo, monten guardia afuera, y si cuentan algo de lo que han visto, les degollaran la cabeza – gruño mientras corría a toda su comitiva de guardias y ayudantes – prosigue pequeña flor – repuso finalmente

Padre yo siento a verte fallado – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, en realidad se sentía en esos momentos tan inútil

No hija, siento yo a verte fallado, en el momento que me entere del asunto debí mandar a todas mis tropas a matar a ese bastardo – gruño, mientras se ponía de pie, quizás viejo pero a un podía sostener una espada en lo alto

Padre yo misma me vengare – grito la chica al momento de llevarse su mano al corazón, y sin mas hacer algo que no se había visto en décadas en esa carpa – juro por los dioses que ese bastardo terminara a mis pies pidiendo misericordia – repuso al momento de cortarse una mano, para sin mas empezar hacer un circulo de sangre

La señal – exclamo el anciano, la ultima vez que la había visto, su hermano había muerto, mientras luchaba por su honor

Por el sol invictus nunca me rendiré – exclamo la chica al momento de desenvainar su espada y sin mas salir a paso firme hacia el exterior, su padre no dijo nada de esa actitud, para ser francos el estaba extasiado de esa actitud, sin darse cuenta subió lentamente a la tarima al ver a su hija sin mas desgarrarse simbólicamente sus ropajes de princesa

Soldados de la horda, hijos del lobo azul, nuestro honor a sido mancillado – grito con una voz del trueno – dejaremos que esto sigua sin venganza grito casi al borde de la histeria

No –fue la respuesta general, de siento de miles de voces que se unían presididamente ante la demostración que se llevaba acabo, los mas viejos reconocían todo el significado de la ceremonia, hacia años que no veían eso, años que su corazón esperaba volver a ver a un príncipe de la horda, rendirse ante los designios del dios Xe, señor de la guerra

Muerte o victoria – grito la chica levantando su espada, al momento que el cielo se empezó a oscurecer, y sin mas empezó a llover como en décadas no había llovido en la región

Muerte o victoria, muerte o victoria, muerte o victoria – gritaron los soldados al borde del éxtasis, seguirían a su líder al infierno y de regreso si era necesario

Algunos días después la gigantesca horda, se movía como un demonio a través de las estepas, mientras a la cabeza de dicho gigante, iban un nuevo estandarte, si padre había abdicado en su favor, con la concerniente, castración de sus hermanos varones, como requería el ritual, una vez que ella tomo el mando, era una tradición que una vez, que un hijo sucedía a su padre, si era varón todos los varones debían morir, si era mujer, solamente era la castración de los varones solteros

Mi reina, un soldado se acerca, portando el estandarte de Xan – repuso uno de sus múltiples guardias

La chica vio hacia donde estaba el soldado, el cual vio parado sobre una gigantesca arena, con el sol detrás de el, destellando como si un dios fuera, como si fuera la mismísima reencarnación del dios Xe

El chico miro a través de la ventana, quien diría que ahora era el gran visir, del reino de Xan, de la pobreza a la riqueza, de ser un don nadie a ser el segundo hombre mas poderoso de ese gigantesco reino

Ojala no lo eche a perder – susurro para si

Eso debes averiguarlo tu – gruño una voz a su espalda, ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no sabia usar la puerta?

Buttercup – gruño el chico, en realidad no se caían bien desde que se conocieron

Bitch – exclamo la chica

Que mi nombre es Butch – gruño el chico

Como sea – repuso la chica poniéndose de pie – no vine a cuestionar tu desempeño como burócrata si no a terminar con lo que empezamos – exclamo mientras le arrogaba una espada al chico el cual simplemente la desenvaino

¿Todavía sigues molesta? – dijo a un que sabia la respuesta

No oses a preguntar algo que ya sabes, tu maldito infeliz, viste mi cuerpo, como ningún hombre debió a verlo visto nunca – grito al momento de lanzarse al ataque

Como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito – mascullo al momento de contraatacar

No eres mas que un cerdo – grito la chica

Si pero al menos no soy una mari macha – gruño el

Un cerdo un vil y asqueroso cerdo – repuso al momento de lanzarse sobre el, en definitiva esto ya no era una pelea, era solamente una acción para desquitarse con todos los que la habían llamado así

_Flash back_

El chico se maravillaba ante las cosas que había visto, olido comido, en realidad era casi un sueño un hermoso y maravilloso sueño, o eso pensó hasta que se equivoco de puerta y entro en donde no debería, a un que a decir verdad lo que vio nunca lo incomodo, ante el estaba la mas hermosa mujer que hubiera visto, escultural digna figura casi como una diosa, con un ligero alrededor de su cuerpo, secándose con un delicado paño de seda, mientras su hermoso cabello negro escurría todavía pequeños torrentes de agua

A un que no pudo observar mas, antes que una gigantesca espada pasara a su lado obligándolo a salir de ahí tan rápido, como llego

Bueno al menos nunca volvería a ver a esa hermosa, demente, como le había llamado en su recuerdo, a un que decir verdad era casi un sueño, pero un sueño inalcanzable, para alguien de su condición

O eso pensó hasta que llego algunas horas después donde estaba su amigo

Ah butch acércate, tengo alguien a quien presentarte – exclamo Brick con una gigantesca sonrisa

¿Qué sucede mi señor? – repuso el chico, sabia que cuando había alguien cerca, era mejor guardar las apariencias

Ella es una mensajera de mi amada – dijo el chico pelinaranja mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, al momento de abrazar fuertemente la carta recibida a su pecho

Me indicara como llegar hasta donde esta ella – exclamo – su nombres Buttercup, espero que ayudes a instalarla mientras preparo mi viaje – repuso el chico

Como ordene mi señor – exclamo el azabache, sin poder todavía ver bien a la susodicha visitante

Espero que lo hagas impecablemente, mi nuevo gran visir – dijo el chico al momento de sentarse de nuevo en una silla

¿Gran Visir? – pregunto el chico sin poderse creer lo que había dicho su amigo

Así es, me has demostrado múltiples veces tu valor, tu sabiduría, pero sobre todo tu amistad, por mi persona no por mi títulos – expreso el chico

Mi amistad siempre será tuya – repuso el chico mientras se arrodillaba – y juro que os serviré fervientemente, como mis antepasado antes que yo mi señor

Estoy seguro que es así, pero vamos alza la vista ante tan distinguida visitante – exclamo el chico

Vasto simplemente que su mirada se cruzase, para que ese recuerdo regresara a los dos

TU – fue lo único que se oyó antes, de el ruido de las espadas

Fin del Flash back

Cerdo – mascullo la chica

Bestia – grito el chico

Pero algo paso después, algo que ni si quiera ellos dos se habían imaginado nunca, una unión de dos de sus partes, que desencadeno en un mar de ideas fuera de la realidad

Algunas horas después el sol, se mantenía en lo alto, brillante como si declara que era el comienzo de un nuevo mundo

Necesito mi otra bota – exclamo el chico, al momento de tratar de vestirse, en realidad no quería llegar a su primera junta como gran visir

Pues ven aquí y quítamela – exclamo una sensual voz mientras mostraba simplemente un delicado pie, con una bota en ella, en definitiva era lo único que llevaba puesto

Eres una bestia – susurro el chico con un ligero sonrojamiento

Y tu un cerdo – repuso ella mientras soltaba una ligera sonrisita

A un así, eres hermosa – exclamo el chico mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello

Y tu un animal, al momento de hacerlo – rió la chica mientras empezaba a acariciar el cabello de su pequeño descubrimiento, solo el tiempo diría si ellos dos tenían un futuro, o ella tendría que matarlo para recuperar su honor, pero bueno en esos momentos era lo menos que le importaba a ella, después de todo el fue el único que la logro vencer en combate, ella era su prisionera según su tradición, solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo con ella, o tal vez si


	9. Chapter 9

Las espadas sonaron como si de rayos se trataran, el cielo se había puesto azul, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, y de un momento a otro el agua callo a mares sobre los dos guerreros, o al menos eso era lo que cuenta la leyenda, algo no tan legos de la realidad, como ahora piensan muchos

Algunas horas antes

Lleva una bandera imperial – repuso un guardia mirando al hombre que sin mucha ceremonia se acercaba a la gigantesca maquina de guerra

¿Disparamos? – pregunto otro

Déjenlo pasar la reina a dado la orden – gruño un viejo centinela

El chico sin mas entro, la armadura la había mandado hacer para la ocasión, en recuerdo de sus ancestros, cada insignia familiar era lucida con orgullo sobre el flamante escudo de oro y plata, la espada de acero templado, la bandera de fina seda, el mejor caballo que tenia el propio, el que lo había acompañado por tantos lugares, tantos destinos, cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, y cuando al final los logro abrir

Alto – repuso un guardia mientras se acercaba, obligándolo a detenerse, los ancianos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y recelosos, ahí estaba el primer guerrero en años que se atrevía a llegar sin ser invitado, a un que era el esposo de su ahora reina, pero la había repudiado por supuestos actos de adulterio, que ellos se negaban a aceptar, después de todo, la princesa había sido criada por la reina Is, la mas grande reina guerrera de su historia reciente, era obvio que si viera querido, hubiera matado a su esposo hace años

Espera aquí – gruño el guardia, mientras enviaba un emisario

En otro lugar

La chica miraba al horizonte, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, había recluido a sus hijos en una gigantesca yurka, apostando veinte guardias, para que así impidieran, que el mayor escapara, para ver lo que pasaba en esos momentos

Por un lado, sentía que todo era un sueño, ahí estaba el vestido con una armadura, como su caballero andante, para recatarla, pero ¿rescatarla de que? Si el era el que la había alegado, al momento de dudar de su palabra, al momento de creerle mas a sus consejeros, que a su propia esposa, la madre de sus hijos, aquella que le había dado su niñez y inocencia en el lecho nupcial

Por otro lado, la rabia se acumulaba, día tras día, había hecho un juramento a Xe dios de la guerra, que no descansaría hasta que esa humillación, se vengara, y como reina de la horda debía cumplir su juramento, si esperaba que todos siguieran siendo leales a los suyos

Mi reina – repuso el viejo guardia

¿Que deseas Crolitio? – pregunto la joven mujer

El caballero desea una audiencia – susurro

Hazlo pasar- dijo fríamente

Como ordene o reina de las cuatro esquinas – susurro el soldado, mientras salia

El ambiente era tenso, demasiado tenso, en la capital de la nueva provincia del Dugay Ikko – ikko

¿Crees que esta bien? – pregunto el azabache, mientras veía las nubes de tormenta

Es un guerrero fuerte, para no ser un nómada – repuso la chica

Ojala ella logre perdonarlo – exclamo el chico

Solo los dioses saben la respuesta – dijo la chica mientras se volvía a costar

Sabes, quisiera hacerte una pregunta – susurro el chico

¿Cuál? – pregunto la chica

¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto el chico al momento de que los rayos iluminaron el cielo

En otro lugar

¿Así que pides un Agnikay?– gruño un viejo anciano

Así es – repuso Brick

¿Estas seguro? – pregunto otro

Nunca estado mas seguro de nada – dijo el pelirrojo

En ese caso, es decisión de la reina aceptar o rechazar el reto – dijeron los cuatro ancianos al mismo tiempo

La chica estaba completamente ida en si, ahí estaba el, algo mas crecido si era posible, el cabello mas largo, una pequeña barba rojiza sobre su piel delicadamente bronceada, mostrando una delicada cicatriz en su ojo derecho, como se la había hecho era algo que ella no quería saber, en solo verla le hacia sentir que debía abrazarlo y sin mas volver a ser uno

Pero no era tan fácil, el la había herido, y ahora su pueblo pedía venganza, el Agnikay era la única salida

Acepto – fue lo único que articulo la joven reina

De regreso al presente, la lucha era encarnizada, desde hacia tanto que no se llevaba un Agnikay, que incluso los ancianos estaba maravillados, de poder ver algo así

Pero a un así se llevaba en un sepulcral silencio, solo interrumpido por la lluvia, y el sonido de la espada de los dos titanes

(No quiero hacerte daño) pensó el chico al momento de desviar la espada de su enemiga

(Quiero que vuelva a mi lado) pensó la chica mientras daba otra estocada

(Podrás perdonarme por ser tan idiota) repuso mentalmente el chico

(Podrás perdonarme por alegarme de ti) pensó la chica al momento de que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla, gracias a Xau estaba lloviendo

En ese momento uno de los dos combatientes callo, el silencio se hizo mas espectral, según las reglas, uno de los dos debía morir, generalmente, incluso el cielo parecía estar atento a lo que pasaba

Mátame y acaba con esto – repuso la chica mientras se quitaba el casco – es el designio de Xe que me mates, para así saldar mi humillación – dijo al momento de cerrar los ojos

No – grito el chico, mientras dejaba caer su espada

Pero que dices idiota, los dioses quieren esto, es por eso que perdido – grito la chica

Si los dioses quieren vernos muertos, que un rayo caiga sobre nosotros en estos momentos – gruño el chico al instante que un inmenso rayo caía en la lejanía

Eso es blasfemia – dijo la chica

La única blasfemia que he hecho, es dudar de ti mi dulce reina – dijo el chico al momento de ayudarla a levantar

Si tu no me matas yo te matare – exclamo la chica mientras sacaba una daga de su antebrazo

Tan solo hazlo rápido no quiero ver los ojos de mis hijos llenos de humillación y terror – gruño el chico pegando mas su cuello al filo

Detente hija mía – repuso una voz a sus espaldas

¿Padre? – susurro la chica

No derrames sangre que no a de derramarse el día de hoy – exclamo el anciano mientras se acercaba

Estoy de acuerdo con el – dijo una suave voz que parecía ser trasportada por el viento

El chico simplemente vio como todos los presentes se arrodillaban rápidamente

Boomer – susurro el chico

Mi amigo – repuso el chico mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente

¿Me podrías explicar? – pregunto el chico, al momento de ver la reacción de todos

¿Conoces a un supremo sacerdote Wau Lu? – pregunto el antiguo monarca

Es uno de mis mejores amigos – repuso el chico

Y todo amigo de mi amigo, es mi amigo – dijo el chico mientras tendía una mano al viejo rey, el cual simplemente se limito a besarla, nunca en toda su vida, pensó conocer al gran maestro Wau Lu

Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – gruño la chica, mientras halaba a su marido a una a la tienda mas cercana, lo que genero la risa general, en realidad ese día seria inolvidable, en especial por que la lluvia arrecio con mas fuerza

Cinco horas después

Crees que estén preocupados por nosotros – repuso la chica mientras jugaba a delinear una línea en el pecho de su amado

No lo se, lo que si se, es que querrán de vuelva su tienda – dijo el chico divertido

Le daré cien tiendas, si nos dejan pasar aquí la noche – susurro la chica

Entonces es en serio, que quieres darle otro heredero a las corona dual – dijo el chico en medio de una sonrisita

Espera a que tenga el que hicimos antes de esta estupida pelea, y luego hablamos cariño – dijo la chica mientras se acorrucaba

En ese caso sueña con los ángeles, por que yo soñare contigo – dijo al momento de abrazar a su amada

Quizás en este mundo si existen las segundas oportunidades, o simplemente uno crea esa segunda oportunidad, de ser feliz

_**Fin**_


	10. Epilogo

El nacimiento de su tercer hijo fue una de las experiencias mas gratificantes para la joven reina, era idéntico en algunas cosas en los dos, el cabello de el los ojos de ella, el mentón de su madre, la mirada del padre de el, era en si una figura llena de autoridad

- ¿Puedo cargarlo madre? – musito su hijo mayor

- Si prometes tener cuidad – repuso ella dulcemente

- lo prometo – exclamo el chico, al momento de estirar sus delicados brazos para sostener a su hermanito

- Es tan frágil – murmuro la mujer, al ver a sus dos hijos juntos mientras el pequeño de dos años yacía dormitando junto a ella

- Que es tan frágil madre?- termino preguntando su hijo mayor

- La paz hijo, es muy frágil la paz, mira ahora, nuestro reino esta en paz y armonía, pero cuando tu padre y yo no estemos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que espera a nuestra descendencia – repuso delicadamente

- ¿Que tratas de decir? – pregunto su hijo

- Siéntate ahí algo que quiero contarte, pero espero que tu mente no se forme ideas entrecortadas, veras – repuso la mujer con una sonrisa

Había sido duro para ella, contar mucha de la historia que su pequeño no conocía, las intrigas, los asesinatos, las traiciones, en las dos familias, las rebeliones y herejías, en fin eran tan difícil para ella, pero al mismo tiempo tan necesario que al menos uno de sus hijos conociera la verdad, que al menos uno pudiera sacar algo de utilidad de tantas acciones inútiles

- Y es así como tu padre y yo nos convertimos en soberanos de este poderoso reino dual – exclamo calmadamente, viendo como su hijo permanecía callado, mientras el bebe de sus brazos, parecía a verse quedado quieto analizando las palabras, algo poco probable

- Quieres decir que lo bueno y lo malo están conectados – musito su hijo con algo de duda

- De cierta manera si, pero no confundas, que haciendo algo malo haces un bien, o haciendo algo bueno haces un mal – repuso ella sonriendo – es algo complicado que costara mucho explicarte, y sabes que me gustaría que esta noche te reunieras conmigo y tu padre en la estancia, ahí algunas cosas que entre los dos te podríamos explicar mejor – dijo mientras estiraba las manos para abrazas de nueva cuenta a su pequeño retoño

Mientras en otro lugar

- Así que si había amor – repuso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

- Mi rey – exclamo el azabache con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Sabes adoro cuando te sonrojas, es tan fácil ver tu cara de pena – musito el con una sonrisa en sus labios – pero que paso con esa frase mi rey, pareces un anciano – replico el joven

- Al lado tuyo yo soy un jovencillo – dijo el azabache riendo

- Ya quiero verte cuando nazca tu tercer hijo – repuso calmadamente Brick

- Esperemos que el primero nazca sano – exclamo el joven

- Nacerá sano, créeme, tu y Buttercup tienen buena salud, además por lo que eh oído del camarero real, eres un semental en la cama, como esta que faltasteis toda una semana a las reuniones de la regencia, por estar al lado de tu esposa – repuso el rey con un leve tono de rigidez

- Majestad yo – exclamo el chico, pensando en alguna excusa

- Cuando yo falte un mes, que acaso tu amigo aquí presente, necesita mas tiempo para fecundar a su esposa o que – dijo el chico mientras soltaba una carcajada

- No, no es así – murmuro el chico

- Mejor dejemos esto de un lado, ahora entrando a otros asuntos, como va mis planes de expansión de las rutas comerciales, y la fundación de las nuevas ciudades, sabes que necesitamos, conectar mejor las dos capitales y ese desierto debe ser domado o mejor dicho apaciguado si queremos que se lleve acabo todo como lo planeo – murmuro el pelirrojo

- Aquí están los informes respecto a eso – exclamo el chico

Algunas horas después

- Como que planeas dividir la corona – murmuro la chica

- Así es – exclamo su esposo

- Pero la tradición dicta que el mayor, es el que gobierne en todo lo que correspondía a sus padres – exclamo la mujer

- Se que es una tradición de ambas casas, y que lo que te dijo es solo un plan, pero créeme ahí que tener un plan de reserva, no es así – replico su marido

- Si lo se – murmuro la chica – pero el a demostrado tener todos los genes necesarios para ser un digno sucesor – repuso la chica

- Lo se – dijo el chico

- ¿Entonces por que dudas de sus habilidades de liderazgo? – pregunto la chica

- No dudo de el si no de la tarea – repuso el chico

- ¿De la tarea? – pregunto la chica

- Ahora todo esta en paz, la gente esta contenta, mis políticas funcionan, todo marcha sobre ruedas, pero del mañana uno nunca sabe – replico el chico

- Creo que se lo que tratas de decir – murmuro la mujer

- Es solo una idea, quizás se nos ocurra otra, hablando tengo otra idea en mente – susurro el chico

-¿Cuál? – pregunto la chica

- Bueno si el hijo que espera tu amiga, es niña, me gustaría que fuera la esposa de nuestro hijo – murmuro el chico

En otro lugar

- Levanta mas los brazos – repuso la mujer mientras veía como la pequeña no podía con la espada de doble filo

- Pero pesa mucho – musito la niña

- ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo? – replico la mujer dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco

- Pues cuidarla – replico una voz nueva en el recinto

- -Butch – musito la chica algo entre cortada

- Buttercup – replico el con una sonrisa, no importaba que estuvieran casados, nunca se llamaban esposo y esposa, era algo como decirlo tradicionista

- Buenas noches – susurro la chica

-Como que solo eso ven aquí – replico el chico abrazándola – cuantas veces tendré que decirte que me digas papa – exclamo felizmente

- Déjala por favor cariño, recuerda que a un no esta acostumbrada a decirnos así, la adopción esta en tramites – replico la chica

- Entonces que es esto – exclamo el chico mostrando un documento legal

Eres un tramposo – susurro la chica

- No es simplemente un atajo legal, completamente permitido – repuso el chico

- Esta bien – dijo la chica

- Bueno ¿entonces como están mis tres delicadas doncellas? – murmuro el chico sonriendo

En realidad la vida daba muchos giros hace un año era un bueno para nada ahora era el gran visir, hace un año no conocía a una mujer, ahora tenia una familia en crecimiento, en realidad como decía su amigo muy a menudo del mañana nunca se sabe

En otro lugar

- Veras lo bueno y lo malo son un concepto difícil de explicar – repuso Brick con una sonrisa, mirando como su hijo veía con extrañeza los libros frente a el

- En eso tu padre tiene razón, por ejemplo, no todo lo que es bueno para ti será bueno para tu pueblo – exclamo calmadamente la chica

- O viceversa - musito alguien entrando en la sala

- Amigo mió – replico Brick poniéndose de pie

- Brick – repuso el cortésmente – Blossom – continuo

- Boomer – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, en realidad la forma de ser tan relajada de ese supremo sacerdote era tan refrescante.

- entonces el es el futuro rey – exclamo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Así es – musitaron ambos.

- Veo que ya tiene algo de prudencia, se a mantenido callado, mientras hablamos – repuso el rubio.

El pequeño de la sala, veía con admiración al recién llegado, pero a un mas a esa dulce chica que lo acompañaba como es que nadie la había saludado si se veía sumamente agradable.

(Se lo que te estas preguntando, pero eso te lo explicare mas tarde) repuso una dulce voz en su mente, al instante que el rubio se acercaba a el.

En otro lugar bajo el amparo de una gigantesca tormenta eléctrica que sacudía los vientos torrenciales, como si el mismo cielo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos.

- Almirante si seguimos así perderemos alguno de los barcos – grito uno soldado.

- Si es la voluntad del cielo que así sea – grito el chico de pelirrojo.

- Pero – gruño el soldado al instante de ser atravesado por una lanza.

- No acepto peros de nadie – grito el chico – y mucho menos de alguien como tu.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo que la ira se acumulaba en su cuerpo, hasta hacer que sus ojos color rojo, se convirtieran en ojos color rojo sangre, dándole una apariencia demoníaca

- Han pasado muchos años hermano – musito casi solo para el – es una lastima que tu reinado llegue a su fin – susurro para inmediatamente comenzar a reír, el dragón del mar estaba de vuelta y con el la guerra que se había llevado con el, cuando su embarcación según la leyenda se lo había llevado hasta el fondo del mar

- BRICK - fue lo único que grito al instante de que diez mil remos surcaran nuevamente el mar embravecido, mientras a lo lejos se distinguía la suave luz de un faro


End file.
